


Trapped

by luc_of_the_lum



Series: Women of Breaking Bad [2]
Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Alcoholism, Gen, Pre-Canon, To Kill a Mockingbird References, young kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luc_of_the_lum/pseuds/luc_of_the_lum
Summary: A young Kim Wexler contemplates her situation in life.
Series: Women of Breaking Bad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755115
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Trapped

It's cold outside - the kind of cold that digs into one’s skin and coalesces in one’s bones. It’s better, though than sitting inside the apartment with her mother, the smell of alcohol and smoke permeating the air and sinking into her clothes. The apartment’s a temporary situation, but with her mother, the situation is always temporary.

Kim sighs, breath escaping in puffs. It’s 1:00 AM on a school night - but it’s not like she’s gonna get any sleep inside anyway, so she stays put here on the steps of her apartment building. And besides, the moon’s okay company.

In her lap sits her weathered copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , with its dog-eared pages and bent spine. Ever since she was a young girl, she's fantasized about standing in front of a courtroom, helping people, doing good for the little people like her and like everyone else trapped in this shithole of a town. Lately, though, that dream is looking more and more unlikely. She’s graduating soon, but with no prospects. She can’t afford to go to college, despite receiving a plethora of acceptance letters, and, thus, she’s stranded here.

Commended to life as the wife of the man who owns the local gas station - the highest calling available to her.

Kim hears the roar of the sports car before she sees it. Bursting through the quiet layer of night like thunder. Due to the darkness, Kim can’t see the car very well, but she can see that the car is sleek and trim and costs a lot of money. She watches it closely as it passes by. A person like that - a person that drives a car like that never has to worry about money, about prospects, about surviving to the next day. They’ve never worried their perfect little head about putting food on the table.

Kim wonders what it would be like to take a person like that down a peg. To bring them down to the real world.

Kim picks up _To Kill a Mockingbird_ from her lap and cradles against her chest, shivers raking her frame. She closes her eyes against the night and breathes in the cool air. The chill stings her lungs, but it's a pleasant sting - stabilizing, even.

It’s time to go back inside.


End file.
